1. Technique Field
The disclosure generally relates to a user interface of a touch-sensitive display, and more particularly, to a portable electronic device, an unlocking method of a user interface thereof, and a touch-sensitive device.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with the fast advancement and broad application of the information technology, wireless communication, and information appliances, touch-sensitive displays have replaced the conventional keyboards and mouses as the input devices of many information products. A touch-sensitive display can be used as both the input interface and the output interface of a product. A user can not only view operation images through a touch-sensitive display but also input texts or commands through the touch-sensitive display to operate an information product.
In order to prevent an electronic device from mistakenly receiving any unexpected operation instruction (for example, the user accidentally touches a key and accordingly triggers a misoperation), the operation interface of the electronic device is usually locked when the user does not continue to operate the electronic device. When the electronic device receives an unlocking instruction, the functionality of the operation interface is re-activated and the user is allowed to issue operation instructions through the operation interface displayed on the touch-sensitive display. Conventionally, when the operation interface is locked, the user needs to press down a physical key combination or input a password to unlock the operation interface. However, in most cases, pressing multiple physical keys to unlock an operation interface is not very convenient. Besides, the disposition of physical keys on a touch-sensitive electronic device does not meet the design concept of touch-sensitive information products. On the other hand, it is time-consuming to unlock an operation interface by inputting a password. Thereby, an unlocking mechanism needs to be developed for touch-sensitive electronic devices.